Fay
Fay (ファイ Fai) est un personnage de Skyward Sword. Elle est l'esprit de l'épée Divine. À l'instar de Navi dans Ocarina of Time et de Midona de Twilight Princess, elle vient en aide à Link tout au long de sa quête, assurant de fréquentes apparitions pour le conseiller à propos du chemin à suivre. Le joueur peut l'appeler en appuyant sur le bouton haut de la télécommande, afin qu'elle lui donne des conseils sur sa destination, sur le lieu où il se trouve, sur son temps de jeu... Description Fay est un personnage très intelligent, constamment en train d'analyser les situations et d'en calculer les conséquences en terme de probabilité et de pourcentage. Elle s'exprime d'une manière excessivement polie et formelle, presque comme le ferait un robot. Elle aide aussi Link en chantant les paroles des chants sacrées (courage de Farore, sagesse de Nayru, force de Din) afin d'ouvrir l'accès aux Psysalis ; elle lui donne souvent d'autres conseils en lien avec sa quête, pour l'aider entre autre, à résoudre des énigmes. De même, elle peut lui proposer des détections à certains moments, pour retrouver, entre autres, des cœurs, des Tikwis, des rubis ... Il lui arrive aussi de briser le quatrième mur en affirmant que les piles de la télécommande Wii sont presque vides. Elle n'exprime jamais d'émotions et appelle Link son maître. Au cours de l'aventure, elle semble apprendre à connaître les sentiments humains et commence à ressentir de la joie et de la gratitude envers Link. Histoire right|100px Avant les événements du jeu, Link semblait déjà rêver de Fay. Après que Zelda soit tombée à cause d'une mystérieuse tornade, il la voit en rêve, alors qu'elle l'appelle, lui demandant de se réveiller. La nuit même, elle apparaît en personne dans les couloirs de l'école de Chevalerie et Link la suit. Elle le guide jusqu'à la statue de la Déesse de Célesbourg, en le faisant passer par un chemin alternatif. Puis, elle révèle une salle à l'intérieur de la statue, où se trouve l'épée Divine. Cette épée a été créée par la déesse Hylia pour permettre au Héros de terrasser l'Avatar du Néant et Fay explique à Link qu'il est ce héros. Le directeur Gaepora arrive à ce moment et explique qu'il connaissait l'existence de cette salle ainsi que de la légende, mais ne pensait pas que cette légende se perpétuerait de son vivant. Fay donne ensuite la première stèle à Link et lui demande de la poser dans un socle ; cela fait apparaître une colonne de lumière qui transperce la barrière de nuages. Fay lui dit qu'il doit retrouver les autres morceaux de la tablette et en tant qu'esprit de l'épée Divine, elle l'accompagne dans sa quête. Il retrouve les stèles, puis voit Zelda et Impa disparaître derrière une porte du Temps. Suite à de nombreux échanges, ils se mettent en quête des trois Flammes Sacrées, qui permettraient d'ouvrir une autre porte du temps. Après l'élimination de l'Avatar, sa mission étant achevée, elle s'endort définitivement dans l'Épée de Légende après avoir fait ses adieux à Link. À ce moment-là, elle le tutoie. Capacités Fay propose également à Link un nouvel outil apparu dans Skyward Sword : la détection. Celui-ci permet de connaître la direction dans laquelle se trouvent différents éléments du jeu, tels les cubes de la Déesse, des objets nécessaires au déroulement de la quête principale mais également poursuivre la trace de Zelda durant la première partie du jeu. Fay est également capable d'appeler le robot Récupix par "ondes psychiques". Autres apparitions Hyrule Warriors thumb|left|150pxOn retrouve aussi Fay dans Hyrule Warriors en tant que personnage jouable. Elle peut attaquer ses ennemis en tournant sur elle-même et en effectuant divers pas de danse (certains sont plus puissants que d'autres), comme dans Skyward Sword. Un de ses coup consiste à faire apparaître un triangle au sol, puis à provoquer une explosion à l'intérieur. Elle peut aussi faire une sorte de rose des vents autour d'elle, comme à l'entrée des Psysalis dans Skyward Sword. Il lui est aussi possible de faire tomber des lames du ciel, un peu comme Impa, de se changer en épée et d'attaquer en arc de cercle, ou encore de charger ses ennemis avec le symbole de la Déesse. Une autre de ses attaques fait appelle au trois flammes sacrées qui lui permettent d'attaquer ses ennemis, toujours en se transformant en épée divine. Un de ses coups (point faible) lui permet de faire apparaître une boule lumineuse qui attire et blesse les ennemis dans un large périmètre. Pour son coup spécial, elle se change en épée divine, attaque en arc de cercle, puis s'envole et lance une puissante attaque vers le bas qui blesse les ennemis dans un périmètre vaste. Elle possède une jauge de ronds dorés; quand elle utilise un rond, elle s'entoure d'un halo de lumière, et ses attaques de type lumière gagnent un peu de puissance, ce qui peut s'avérer utile contre des ennemis qui craignent ce type. D'un point de vue scénaristique, Fay attend à l'intérieur de la statue de la Déesse, scellée, et Link part la libérer après que Cya ait fait fusionner les mondes de Skyward Sword, de Twilight Princess et d'Ocarina of Time. Après la défaite de Cya aux gorge de Lanelle, Fay, ainsi que Midona, Machaon, Darunia, et Ruto sont renvoyés dans leurs mondes respectifs, mais Lana les fait revenir au désert Gerudo, afin qu'ils viennent les aider à combattre les forces de Ganondorf. Ils repartent dans leur monde après la défaite de Ganondorf. Super Smash Bros. for Wii U thumb|left|140px Elle apparaît également dans Super Smash Bros. for Wii U en tant que trophée, visible dans la galerie des trophées après l'avoir obtenu dans le jeu. Galerie Anecdotes *Fay ne semble pas avoir de bras. En revanche, Nintendo semble considérer que si.Artwork officiel d'Hyrule Historia. *L'un des artwork d'Hyrule Historia la représente comme un robot, ce qui laisse penser que Nintendo l'avait vraiment imaginée comme tel.Artwork de Fay ressemblant à un robot. *Fay formule une seule probabilité égale à 100%; et il s'agit d'ailleurs de sa dernière. Cette probabilité dit que Link devra vaincre l'Avatar du Néant afin de pouvoir quitter le combat."La probabilité qu'il vous soit impossible de quitter le combat avant d'avoir vaincu votre adversaire est de 100%" Il est intéressant de noter que, dans la version américaine, cette tirade est prise dans l'autre sens: elle explique que la probabilité que Link puisse quitter le combat avant est de 0%."Once you enter this portal, my analysis indicates a 0% chance that you will be able to return, unless you are able to vanquish your foe." * Son nom vient peut-être du mot "fée". De plus, son visage fait beaucoup penser à celle de la reine des Fées de The Wind Waker. * Avec Midona, Fay possède la voix la plus complète de la série, bien que ces voix restent absolument incompréhensibles. * Son nom vient surement de la Fée Morgane, personnage du cycle arthurien, appelée Morgan Le Fay en version anglaise. Vidéo thumb|left|500 px Références Catégorie:Esprits Catégorie:Alliés Catégorie:Hyrule Warriors Catégorie:Personnages de Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U